


Advent Calendar 2019

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: This year, I teamed up with @elareine to create a list of prompts (not Christmas-themed) that each of us will post something short for.Admittedly, our irl advent calendars only feature 24 doors, since that’s when we celebrate Christmas here. For the sake of symmetry and potentially confused followers, we decided on 25 doors for this.For my calendar, each story will feature Arashi and most will also feature a pairing. I’m Nino-biased so most stories will be with him or about him (sorry, not sorry).
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 43
Kudos: 30





	1. Always you (Matsumiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Always you  
> Pairing: Matsumiya  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Accidental Marriage

Nino groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He burrowed his face deeper in his cushions to escape the rays of sunshine. It was way too bright for his current predicament, which meant he felt hungover and had a blazing headache.

A body next to his moved, taking the blankets with him and Nino knew there was no way he would be able to stay asleep now. The man next to him grumbled and huffed out a breath that shouldn’t be as adorable as it was.

“Too bright,” Jun grumbled, rubbing his face with a hand.

Nino chuckled until he frowned as he saw a glint reflecting the light on his fingers. The time Jun used to wear rings was long ago, especially such a small band of gold and never during the night.

Before Nino could process what he was doing, he reached out to take the slim fingers into his chunkier hand. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to get ill,” Nino choke, feeling honestly like throwing up when he saw the golden band on Jun’s finger.

That woke the younger man up in an instant. Bless the Jun always to be there if Nino felt the slightest bit of unwell. He was up in an instant dragging Nino with him to the bathroom. The sudden movement brought nausea to the upfront and Nino was thankful for the bowl as he started to throw up.

God, how much had they drunk last night? He could remember almost nothing after the recording of their latest PV. Filming in Vegas had been such a big thing that they felt like they needed to celebrate it together in their hotel.

“What happened after we left leader’s room?” Jun asked as he was caressing his back.

Nino groaned as nimble fingers rubbed his neck and he slumped against Jun when he felt finally like he could function again.

“I don’t remember,” Nino muttered, frowning at the taste in his mouth. He still felt slightly too sluggish to function adequately and gagged as he tried to get the bad taste out of his mouth. He could actually hear Jun roll his eyes as the other helped him up and led him to the sink so that he could brush his teeth and rinse out his mouth.

Jun looked at Nino with a smile on his face. It was disgusting to see Nino throw up, that was true, but he loved to be allowed to see him in such a weak stance. His eyes wandered over his pale face, frowning at the deep shadows. He was about to put Nino back to bed when his eyes fell on a ‘Just Married’ sign on the middle of the table.

“Why do we have a marriage certificate in the room?” Jun asked as Nino climbed on the bed. His eyes widened when Nino’s eyes filled with tears at that question, and he yanked his hand away.

“Looks like you got married to someone,” he growled. He had checked, there was no ring on his finger after all.

“I? What?” Jun looked confused as his eyes wandered to the ring on his finger. It felt natural, so he hadn’t even realised the band of gold there. He didn’t remember what happened exactly, but he knew for sure that he would have never let Nino alone as drunk as the man had been last night.

He wanted to argue with Nino, but the other had already turned around and pulled the blanket over his head. Jun sighed as he knew that it was no use to argue with the other whenever he was like that and just caressed his hair with his fingertips.

Nino ignored him, though. Jun sighed as he stepped closer to the table to check the contents of the certificate and everything that came with it. He frowned at the tiny letters. There was a dull pain behind his eyes that made it hard to concentrate. That he had no idea where he left his glasses yesterday didn’t make it easier.

Still, he stayed silent as he read the forms, translating them as he went and soon enough he realised that this certificate had both of their names written down beside each other.

“Kazu,” he cried out, jumping onto the bed and dislodging Nino from his spot.

“What? Go to your wife,” Nino said, and there was real hurt in his voice. An emotion that Jun decided to ignore for the moment.

“I am there already,” he smirked, not caring for the glare Nino sent into his direction.

“I don’t know how or when but I’m married to you, of course, I am as if there had been anybody else for the last fifteen years.”

Nino snorted slightly but glanced down at the papers. He frowned at them, not understanding a bit of the English written there. “You sure?”

“Positive.”

Nino stared at him for a while before a small, shy smile appeared on his face. “Okay then,” he whispered snuggling close to Jun again. “But I’ll hit you if you call me wife again.”

Jun snorted not mentioning that it had been Nino who had talked about a wife as he caressed Nino’s side.

“Okay, my husband then.”

“That sounds about right. I still want a ring, though.”

“After we had a bit more sleep.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”


	2. Forever Happiness (Ohmiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forever Happiness  
> Pairing: Ohmiya  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: "Find the fallen star."

Find the fallen star, they had said. Then all of his pain and problems would vanish once he had found it. He hadn’t known better, so he had tried to give it a shot. He had gone and searched for days and now here he was. Blank eyes were staring back at him, and they blinked slowly from the crate the person - star his mind reminded him - was sitting in.

Nino stared back from above, taking the sight in. It was not quickly done, he thought. Then another thought, a question, were stars supposed to be tan? He had always thought they were pale, maybe sparkling like when they were on the sky. Then again, how was he to know?

“You’re cute.”

“Eh?” Nino said in wonder, blinking down at the star who was now grinning brightly from where he was situated.

“Very cute,” the star repeated before getting to his feet.

Nino stumbled back when the star began to climb the crate, and for a second he wasn’t sure if he should run away or if the star was dangerous to him. But he was rooted in his place as he watched how the star climbed up on nimble feet. It should be more difficult for the other to climb up, he thought. He wouldn’t have been able to get up without any kind of help.

Soon enough, the star was standing right in front of Nino, observing him silently. “Do you have a name?”

“Nino… Ninomiya Kazunari,” he croaked, still trying to process everything that was happening. Why did he listen to the old folk about stars and them being able to fulfil wishes? A flicker of sadness went over his face, which had the star frown when he caught it.

“Nice to meet you. Do you have any food?”

“Food? Do stars need to eat?”

The star shook his head with a small laugh that sounded wonderful to Nino’s ears, and he could feel a prickle of warmth run over his body. This star was bizarre, but his presence was comforting, Nino thought with a small smile.

“Normally not, but I like food, especially sweets. And I think it’s only fair, food in exchange for a wish.”

Nino nodded in understanding. That was true, he supposed. He crouched down to look through his back and then presented the other with a sweet dumpling. He had packed food just in case. The star grinned in delight as he took the dumpling from him, munching on it while watching Nino with dark eyes.

Nino stared down, waiting for the star to talk again in silence.

“So what is it that you want to ask for? Wealth? Revenge? Maybe a certain girl? Or even a boy?”

Nino blushed as his thoughts wandered to an old friend for a second, but then he shook his head. Nothing of this would be what he wanted from someone else. He could work hard to achieve those things. There was only one thing that seemed to vanish each time he thought he had reached it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his nerves. But his mouth was dry when he opened his lips to speak, his eyes still on the ground.

“My wish is none of those, but it is much to ask, and I can understand if you are unwilling to grant it,” he started carefully.

The star hummed his eyes grew serious. “Is it Death? I can’t grant you the wish of killing someone be it yourself or an enemy.”

Again Nino shook his head. “Nothing of that kind.”

“What is it then, little human?”

“Happiness,” Nino breathed, his voice almost vanishing as his heartbeat loud and fast.

A breathy laugh reached his ears as the star took hold of his hands to tug him off the ground. “That I am willing to give. Take me home, little human, and happiness should enter your life.”

Nino looked up a bit shocked. The hands of the star were warm in his own, and he felt a calm wash over him as he nodded. He didn’t know why the star would need or even want to be in his home, but it was not his place to question.

Their hands stayed intertwined as he brought the other to his small house, which seemed to be instantly more homely when the star entered.

“It’s a nice place to stay,” the star said, turning around with sparkling eyes. “I think I will enjoy it.”

—

Nino stepped outside to where his star was sitting on the small veranda. He smiled as he saw him looking at the night sky at the twinkling stars still there. He sat down beside him after putting a blanket over him. He knew the other didn’t need a blanket to stay warm, but he liked the comfy feeling it gave.

“Aren’t you lonely?” Nino asked the same thing he asked each year since he had met his star.

The other looked back and straight into his eyes. Nino could see the stars reflecting in them, and he probably shouldn’t still find it as beautiful as he did.

“Not if you’re here, little human,” he said with a soft voice.

Nino smiled shyly, still not believing that over the first half-year, he fell in love with his star and that those feelings were reciprocated by the other. He sighed when warm lips closed over his own, his eyes falling closed as he grabbed the other more tightly.

Yes, the old folk had been right, by finding the falling star he had found his happiness.


	3. Protectiveness (Ohmatsumiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Protectiveness  
> Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
> Warnings: none, mentions of violence though  
> Prompt: Bodyguard AU

Nino sighed as he got comfortable on the sofa. He had tried to play some games, but his eyes had gone to the clock at the wall every few seconds or so. He rubbed his face with a small groan as his eyes went to the clock again. He shouldn't do it, he told himself as he started the TV and looked for the next news program. He should sit here and play his games, maybe even prepare dinner, but then again, it wasn't his turn to cook, and he knew that his lover would pout if he came home to see it already finished. 

It was foolish to watch the news though, he thought as he stared blankly as the news anchor said something about an upcoming storm and how they should be careful about going out over the next few days. A shiver ran over Nino's back as he remembered the last big earthquake and the flood that had come afterwards. He prayed that his lovers were beside him this time. 

The scenes on the TV changed, and soon enough Nino could see one of his lovers on the screen in front of a myriad of people. A small smile appeared on Nino's face as he observed his old man. Ohno still looked confused, awed and ready to run from it all, even after years in the entertainment industry. It was adorable, and Nino was happy that he never once thought himself to be better than they were. Ohno was still thankful for everything that had happened to him over the last ten years, and so was Nino. There was nobody worthier or better than him to sing his songs and stand on the stage, a place where Nino never would last. 

Nino's eyes wandered to the people behind Ohno. His managers and some staff from the TV station were standing there almost hidden from view - at least to people who didn't know who they were. A bit more on the side, his eyes finally caught the wavy hair of his second lover. He snorted a small laugh as he recognised Jun's beloved sunglasses under impressive eyebrows. They were inside, and Nino thought there was no need for them. Then again, Nino knew that Jun had weak eyes and used the glasses to make sure that the lights didn't blind him. The other effect they had that nobody knew how Jun's eyes would scan the audience, the stage, Oh-chan and everything else around the idol. 

There was nothing that Jun would miss whenever Ohno was out in public. Nino knew that Jun took his job very seriously and sometimes (just sometimes) Nino would pray for him not to do this kind of job for Ohno. On the one hand, he was glad because he knew there was nobody that would be more careful and protective Ohno, on the other hand having Jun there as well, scared Nino each time. He was too scared to lose both of his lovers at the same time because of some crazy fan. 

Nino watched Ohno perform one of his favourite songs with a small smile. The choreography was sexy but seeing it on stage was nothing if compared by Ohno doing it in their bedroom just for him and Jun. Those private performances being the only ones that Jun could enjoy for himself since his eyes would never stray far from Ohno's graceful body. 

Nino watched as the performance came to an end, without anything happening, and he felt himself relaxing slowly. He breathed out calmly and closed his eyes as he thanked the Gods that nothing happened. He knew that his fear should be silly. Ohno was an idol, no politician or something. He didn't do any dangerous jobs but… but he had money, and he led a lifestyle that not everybody approved of. Hateful letters were reaching their home on a daily basis. Nino would open all of the letters, read about the offensive comments, the crazy remarks and the vindictive fantasies about killing them all slowly for how they chose to live. He would hide them, burn them and destroy them before any of his lovers would be able to find them, but they fed the fear that had been in his heart right from the first attack of a man in his forties that had put all the fault on Ohno. He had been blind in his hate in Ohno for destroying his marriage that he had gotten into a fan meet and attacked Ohno with a knife. 

It had been Jun who had put his body in between and got stabbed by the man before he was able to dismantle him. Nino still remembered how he had been sitting at home, wondering why they had been late for their date night when he had finally gotten the call from Jun's mother about what had happened. That had been before Ohno told the world about their relationship, and he had been hidden away from the eye of the public. 

The door opened, drawing Nino from his thoughts. He blinked as he looked up. "It's cold," Jun mumbled as he came into their apartment and right for Nino on the sofa. He climbed onto it behind Nino, and soon enough Nino felt himself being hugged tightly. A giggle tore its way out of his mouth when Jun rubbed his face against his hair. 

"Welcome home," he greeted, getting only a huff from Jun as an answer. He rolled his eyes as he snuggled close to Jun. The younger loved hugs and tended to attack Nino whenever he had been out with Ohno for the whole day on different jobs. Not that Nino complained. He loved being in his arms just as much (even if he could do without the cold fingers that sneaked under his sweatshirt). 

"We're home," Ohno mumbled stepping into the living room and dropping a kiss to Nino's forehead before shuffling out again to wash his hands and face and put away their bags. When he was back, he was brimming with excitement as he recognised the TV program. "Did you watch me?" he asked curiously. 

"Of course. I will always watch you even if I'm not allowed to come to your performances," he mumbled with a pout. It was seldom that he was able to go, Jun and Ohno often telling him that it would be boring or that he should just stay at home. Not that he argued much. He didn't like being outside after all. 

Ohno chuckled as he settled down beside him. Jun was muttering something that had Nino roll his eyes as he hit him softly. "Please speak without your mouth burrowed in my hair if I'm meant to decipher the words."

Jun pouted cleary and pinched his nipple before letting him go with a sigh. "I wouldn't be able to cope with you being there as well. It's enough with Ohno being exposed. I like the thought of you waiting here safely," he said with a small blush. 

"Nobody needs to protect me," Nino said with a small laugh. 

"We do because we love you and don't want to lose you," Jun said as Ohno nodded seriously.

Nino blinked a little, his mouth falling open slightly before he blushed. "Idiots. I'm hungry, and you promised dinner," he muttered as he shoved Jun to the side to hide his embarrassment. Jun chuckled but kissed his chin before standing up and vanishing to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. 

"He worries, you know?" Ohno said as he took the TV remote to change the channel to something he wanted to watch. Nino sighed as he nodded.

"I do," he agreed. He knew they all worried about the other two and that Ohno hated that Jun decided to stay as his bodyguard. 

A/N: This went better in my head XD


	4. Stranded (Ohmiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stranded  
> Pairing: Ohmiya  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort

Ohno winced as he heard the cough coming from the bed. He looked over to the bed where Nino was laying on the bed. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his face. He was pale with rosy cheeks and looked like everything hurt. 

He sighed as he stepped closer to the bed in their hotel room. He put his hand on the forehead of the younger man with a frown. He was so hot the wet cloth he had put on his forehead hadn’t helped him yet to fight the fever that was raging in his body. Nino whimpered as his hands connected with the feverish skin and Nino moved closer to the cold hand. He rubbed his face like a small kitten against his hand before a groan escaped his lips. 

His eyes moved under the tightly closed lids, and Ohno was honestly lost. He didn’t know what to do to make Nino feel better. Logically he knew that bringing him to a hospital would be the smart thing to do, but they were alone in a foreign country where they both couldn’t understand a word. 

They had only been allowed out here if they promised to keep a low profile and Ohno didn’t want to get reprimanded because he took a holiday with his lover. He had thought about going at least to a pharmacy, but each time Ohno got too close to the door, Nino would cry out for him. 

Ohno couldn’t leave him alone. He looked so scared and small in that bed. He sighed as he rubbed his face. 

“Oh-chan, hurts,” Nino whined in a small voice that ended in another whimper as small tears ran over his face. 

“Everything is fine, Kazu. Try to relax,” he whispered as he pressed his lips against the warm forehead. “I’m here,” he added when he saw Nino’s hand wandering over the bedsheets. He smiled as he took it in between his own to press a kiss on top of the fingers. 

“But I need to find something to help you — a doctor or medicine. We were foolish when we forgot those,” he said as he squeezed his fingers.

“Don’t leave,” Kazu begged, opening his eyes. He looked so young and vulnerable at that moment that it broke Ohno’s heart. It was seldom that Nino was ill, but if he ever were it was almost life-threatening, and that worried him a lot. 

With fear in his heart, he thought back of the last significant illness that had befallen his beloved one. Nino had been in the hospital for weeks, strapped to an IV pumping antibiotics in his body to fight the infect that had been in his body. 

“Shh. Everything is alright. I’m here,” Ohno whispered. “Are you awake, little Kazu?”

“Uhn,” Kazu moaned as he tried to sit up just to be stopped by gentle hands. 

“Easy there. Let me help you up. You need to drink something,” Ohno whispered calmly. He brushed his hair away from his face when Nino whined in protest. Ohno held him up as he brought a glass of water to his lips. He carefully tilted it and waited for Nino to drink a bit until the younger protested to anything more.

He put Nino back to the bed, frowning as he felt the wetness of his shirt. He got up to get a washcloth and started to change it so that Nino could get more comfortable - if that were possible at all. 

By the time he was done, Nino had passed out again it seemed. At least, he didn’t react to Ohno’s coaxing anymore. Ohno frowned as he looked for his phone back. He sighed as he sat down beside Nino, his hand still tightly in his own and settled himself down to learn how to ask for a doctor and medicines in this foreign language. He hoped that it would be okay and Nino got well again before they had to go back at least.


	5. On my way (Tennen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: On my way   
> Pairings: Tennen  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: On my way (The Baseballs)  
> A/N: This is totally OOC and the very first time I wrote this pairing… (I think at least XD)

Aiba closed his eyes tiredly. He stretched the best he could on the minibus they were travelling in. He missed home, he thought with a small sigh. He opened his eyes again as he looked outside the window for a bit. The only thing there was the grey asphalt of the roads, if he squinted enough he could maybe see some greenery on the far side of the road, but it was hard, and he was tired. The sun hurt in his eyes, so he rolled to the side as he closed his eyes once more, willing the sleep to come. 

If he would sleep the time on the road would go by faster, he hoped so at least. He just wanted to be home. 

He had been away for weeks now and wasn’t sure he could remember fully what home looked like, but he remembered very clearly what home felt like, how it smelled and sounded. There might be new furniture, maybe a few more paintings on the wall and probably some paint on the floor or the table where they would never be able to get it away entirely. 

A fond smile crept on his face as he remembered his lover. He could smell the scent of his bare skin on his neck where he usually hid his face. He always told Ohno it was more comfortable like that, hugging Ohno from behind and putting his face beside his shoulder. That was not wholly true, and he just loved to smell Ohno like that. 

He couldn’t wait to see Ohno again, feel the warm arms around himself. Everybody always told him he was like the sun and that he had to be warm all the time, but it wasn’t right. Ohno was it all - for him at least. He felt not himself if he had been without the older for too long. 

And it had been long, he felt as if years have passed since he last saw Ohno, spoke to him. He knew logically, that was not true. He had seen Ohno just three weeks ago, and they had talked yesterday. Just like every other day. 

But it wasn’t the same. He missed Ohno’s lips moving against his when he giggled while they kissed, the feeling of his lips tracing his abdomen, whispering words of love that got lost between the sheets of their bedroom. God, it hurt to be apart.

Aiba opened his eyes to hopefully relief himself from the heartache he felt as he thought of his lover. He stared at his phone in his hands, his thumb hovering over the picture of his lover. He could call him, tell him that he was coming home right now. He wondered if Ohno could feel him being closer with each minute. He feared that Ohno wouldn’t and was out at the sea when he was home. 

Aiba wished to be home, in their shared space. He wanted to hide behind closed doors and spend at least twenty-four hours in bed with the other, just feeling Ohno being close, having him lay in his arms, caressing his glorious naked skin. He wanted to feel Ohno’s warmth right next to him, the covers on top of them feeling entirely too hot and just right at the same time. 

He stared outside again, being on the look-out for any signs of where he was. He sighed as he saw that they still had a few more hours to go. Those hours felt like a lifetime until he would be able to see Ohno’s face again, close to his own, breathing him in, feeling the vibrations of Ohno’s silent chuckles on his tongue. 

>Come home soon. I miss you. I’m waiting for you. XXX<

A small smile crept onto his face as he settled back again. He closed his eyes, more relaxed now. He was on his way home now, there was nothing in his way, no more appointments, nothing that would hinder him right now. Just a little bit more, and Ohno knew.


	6. Warmth (Junba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Warmth  
> Pairing: Junba  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: Sharing a coat/sweatshirt

Aiba was watching Jun on the bench in their concert hall. He had made himself small and was huddled in one corner. There was a mask on his face and his thick glasses on his eyes as he frowned down to the notes he had made while the other four plus a stand-by junior had gone through the motions of rehearsal. There were still a few songs that didn’t run smoothly into the other and Jun was getting frustrated. 

Aiba swiped away the sweat that had built up while he had danced, drinking from his water bottle before sitting down at the edge of the stage, his feet moving back and forth in a slow rhythm. It wasn’t comfortable for him to stand still in the middle of rehearsal and he had long since given up to keep up any pretences. Also, it was cold. 

It was in the middle of winter, gone the times where they performed in Kokuritsu for the first time of a concert tour where the blazing sun was heating them all the time. Concert tour would stat in just a few weeks, and it was already getting cold. 

Some staff had already apologised for the lack of heating in the venue, but Aiba knew it was fine once it was filled up to the brink with them, the juniors, the band, staff and of course their fans. They wouldn’t need heating then. 

He chuckled as he remembered their talk about their first concerts and how they had brought heating up because of that silly misunderstanding. 

—

“What are you giggling about?” Jun asked with a frown, clearly thrown out from his concentration, or he had given up, Aiba thought when he looked up and saw Jun had long since put his notes to the side and looked up to him with a small frown. 

He was still unhappy, Aiba thought with a sigh. Their concert would be great, and he thought it wouldn’t matter later if the bridge were three and a half minutes long or 3 minutes 48 seconds.

“I was just down the memory lane,” Aiba said, holding out his hand to help Jun up to the stage. Jun frowned about to protest but then sighed as he took the offered hand and let Aiba pull him up so that he would sit beside him. 

“How about this sight?” Aiba asked as he nudged Jun. “Don’t forget about us and how this all will look together,” he said. Jun hummed softly as he looked at the still empty seats. There were a few staff lingering around, installing benches and making sure that all cords were safely covered. 

Jun sighed as he closed his eyes for a second, thinking about the scene that would be the audience in just a few days and a smile settled on his face before he opened his eyes when Aiba nudged him again. 

“You’re all sweaty,” he said with a scrunched up face, that had Aiba laugh out loud. 

“I was dancing if I need to remind you.”

Jun watched him for a moment, seeing the goosebumps on his arms whenever the cold air from the aircon hit him, and he stood to force Aiba up again. 

“You idiot. You’re getting ill if you get cold now,” he scolded. 

Aiba chuckled, not mentioning that there was no chance of him getting cold whenever Jun was close. Because even if JUn hated sharing things, he never hesitated to put his coat over his shoulders in situations like these.


	7. Second Chances (Sakumoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Second Chances  
> Pairing: Sakumoto  
> Warnings: Breaking-Up   
> Prompt: Getting back together

Sho sighed as he looked at Jun. The younger man was sitting on the other end of the Green Room. Sho was sure that if possible, Jun wouldn’t even be inside. At least until today, the other had always found a place to be whenever Sho entered their Green Room or was anywhere in his vicinity. 

But what did he expect, really?

Sho frowned hard at the newspaper he was hiding behind. It was his fault, and his alone. 

His eyes wandered over to Jun again who was moving his fingers on his knees in a nervous tick he had whenever he wanted to run away but couldn’t. Sho looked back down at his newspaper. He needed to endure this. 

— 

“I don’t get it,” Jun grumbled as he was bowed low over his textbooks. There was an unhappy frown on his face, and he looked close to tears. 

Sho sighed as he closed his book and put it down beside him. He came over to the younger boy and bent over his shoulder to look at the problems he had to solve. 

He could feel Jun stiffen beside him and smiled a bit. Jun was still so cute.

“Let’s see,” he hummed as Jun nodded, waiting for him to read the problem and then explain to him how to do it in a low voice. He knew his face was red, but he did his best to listen, as he wanted to make the other proud. Sho didn’t deserve a stupid boyfriend.

—

“You are pouting,” Jun said with a small laugh in his voice. 

Sho made a low noise at the back of his throat as he moved his head away. “’Am not.”

“Of course you are. Are you jealous, Sho-chan?”

Sho looked up as he heard Jun came closer. His chest tightened as he looked at Jun who was sauntering over to him. He was so much more confident now than years ago when they first met. The cute little boy who looked like a mix between a bug and turtle was long gone, and Jun knew how to move. 

Jun was effortlessly sexy and beautiful, and everybody knew it. Everybody fell for him, and Sho wasn’t sure where he stood now. Sho wasn’t honestly convinced that he could stand people swooning over somebody that was his (and a small part in him was jealous that it was Jun. Jun out of all people that girls and women were crying over, and ignoring him now). He felt awful for it. 

—

“Oh, you are here, what a surprise.” 

Jun blinked in confusion when he heard the sneering voice of his lover and boyfriend. (even if he honestly couldn’t tell if they were still that. Sho had become distant for a few years now.)

“I’m living here?” he answered with a frown, which deepened when Sho sneered in answer. 

“Oh, you could’ve fooled me. As seldom as you are home if ever.”

“I’m working a lot, Sho, if you didn’t realise.”

“Oh, yes until late at night, with that Oguri,” Sho said with a glare. 

“Yes,” Jun said slowly, feeling hurt for the apparent hate that was now in SHo’s voice. Where had they gone wrong?

Sho clicked his tongue as he got up. “Don’t lie I know you vanish with your _friends_ out for a drink for as long as you can,” Sho said as he went for the door, almost shoving Jun out of the way as he left the apartment. 

Jun stared down at the floor when he heard the door close with a bang, before sighing. Yes, sometimes he fled their home because he couldn’t stand the hatred from the other.

—

“I got a new apartment,” Jun said one night. 

“What?”

“Sho it doesn’t work, does it? Do you still love me?”

Sho opened his lips to answer, but he hesitated, and they closed them without saying a word. Jun looked tired suddenly. His shoulders sagged, and he shook his head. 

“Of course,” he said as he shouldered a small bag. “I will be with a moving company tomorrow for the rest of my stuff,” he said.

“Do you love me?” Sho asked before Jun could close the door. The other looked back at him for a long time in silence. 

Then with a heavy sigh, he nodded. “Yes, but I can’t fight alone, Sho.”

With those words, the door closed behind Jun. Sho stared at the door, knowing he should stop him. But at the same time, he didn’t know if he really still loved this version of Jun. He had loved the boy that looked up at him and swooned over everything, he did. Not that self-dependent one.

—

Jun stared at Sho for a moment. He sucked at his tongue as he moved his fingers. He knew that it would be natural for him right now to touch Sho’s arm, but the older was ignoring him, and he didn’t know if he was still allowed to do so. Sho moved away before he could decide though and he felt like an idiot for a minute, before Nino moved to his side, pressing against him in a regular act of fanservice. 

He smiled at Nino, mouthing thanks as the older shrugged and hopped away to leech off of Ohno, getting cheers from their fans. 

“You and Nino have gotten close,” Sho observed. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sho said dismissively as he sauntered off. Jun stayed back in confusion until a junior almost runs into him, spluttering out an apology before running off. 

Jun sighed as he pulled at his hair. 

—

“I’m not your property,” Jun hissed when Sho wouldn’t stop mentioning all of his close friends in that voice that he had come to hate.

—

“Sho-kun?”

“What’s wrong, Satoshi?” he asked with a small sigh. They had met for a drink and slowly but surely Sho was sure that the oldest had too much to drink for it to be healthy.

“Jun grew up into a fine man, right?”

“If you say so,” he said with a frown. 

“Why did you and he grew apart?”

“It just happened, Satoshi. Sometimes things happen.”

“But why did you let it happen?”

“I…” Sho stopped asking himself that question for the first time since their break-up. “Jun hates me,” he said.

“He does not, quite the opposite,” Ohno snorted as he took another sip of his beer. He stretched out his back as he got up. 

Sho wanted to argue, but before he could form a sentence Ohno had left for the toilet, and Sho knowing the older man sighed as he paid their bill. It was assumable that Ohno wouldn’t come back.

—

“I don’t like you doing fanservice with the others,” Sho mumbled as he stared at the floor. 

Jun was perched up against the window, leaning heavily against the wall. He was trying to look cool, but Sho could see that he was nervous. 

“We are not a couple anymore.”

“I know. And I don’t like it.”

Jun’s breath hitched slightly, but his fingers formed a fist just seconds after. “Don’t joke around now, Sakurai. You said yourself you don’t love me anymore.”

“I did not. I said nothing, and that was wrong. I _am_ in love with you. But I’m a moron. Instead of being proud of how you grew up, I act all jealous and stupid. But I…”

“You what?” Jun asked, and at least SHo thought that the voice was calmer now.

“I don’t like everybody seeing you like that,” he said sheepishly in the end. Sho bit his lip as he realised how true that was. It was okay if everything thought Jun was a dorky kid. That way, at least he didn’t have to fear people falling for him. 

Jun stayed silent for a long while, he didn’t run, and Sho chanced a glance up. 

“Jun,” he said surprised when he saw tears glistening in his eyes.

“I’m like that because of you. Because you made it possible for me to be who I wanted and not who I thought I had to be,” he whispered.

Sho paled a bit at his words and stepped closer to carefully, unsurely wrap his arms around his shoulders and tug him a little bit closer so that Jun could hide his tears at his shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for hurting you,” Sho whispered, pressing his face against his hair. “I know it’s much to ask, but… I would love to get a second chance.”

“If you promise not to screw it up,” Jun said hesitantly. 

“Never,” Sho promised.


	8. Games (Ohmiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Games  
> Pairing: Ohmiya  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: "Kill the Wizard."

“Nino help!” Ohno cried loudly, and the panic in his voice alarmed Nino instantly.

His grip around the knife he had used to chop the vegetables for tonight’s dinner, tightened as he ran into the living room to attack anybody that dared to attack Ohno in their very own living room.

“Where is he?” he shouted as he looked around and saw nobody. 

“Where is who?” Ohno asked in a cute confused voice. Nino blinked as he realised that there was no direct attack on their leader and the hand that had been holding the knife slowly went down. 

“The attacker who made you yell like that? I thought someone was in our home!” Nino explained in an exasperated voice as he looked Ohno over. Ohno was sitting close to the edge of the sofa, looking as if he was about to fall to the ground. His eyes were blown wide in confusion (which probably was entirely Nino’s fault, but not really) and his lips formed an adorable pout (that one that NIno loved and usually wouldn’t be able to resist, but he tried to stay earnest and look at him with a lifted eyebrow.)

“There is nobody but you and me,” he explained, and Nino rolled his eyes. 

“THat much I figured,” he said with an exasperated sigh. “Why did you cry out?”

Ohno blinked in confusion for a moment until realisation wandered over his face. He looked back at the TV, gesturing at the screen. 

“I die all the time,” he whined. “I almost got further, and then he killed me again. Help me!”

“Oh-chan what the hell? I’m preparing dinner and almost killed someone here in my panic,” he grumbled. “That all for a video game?”

“You are worse sometimes,” Ohno answered, still sporting his pout. 

Nino sighed as he couldn’t argue here. He got closer to inspect where Ohno was at the game so that he could help. He frowned for a minute or so before he shrugged.

“Kill the wizard, and you’ll succeed. He is secretly giving energy to that end boss because he is your enemy.”

Ohno’s mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at Nino.

“But I can’t! I need another solution.”

“That’s the only one Oh-chan. If you want to level up and start the new level, you need to do it.”

“I can’t,” Ohno whined as he stared back to the screen. 

Nino frowned at the sad voice of the other and sighed as he put the knife down, finally accepting defeat at preparing dinner for the moment. “Why not?” he asked as he sat down beside Ohno and patted his shoulder and then ruffled his hair. Anything to stop Ohno looking like that.

“Because I called him Kazu,” he whined. “I thought he was my best friend in this game and we would be together forever, and so I called him Kazu, because he is a magician, like Nino.”

Nino stared at Ohno for a second. He wasn’t sure if it was cute of Ohno or stupid. He sighed and then hugged the other around the shoulders. 

“It’s not me. So you can kill him Oh-chan.”

Ohno shook his head stubbornly, staring at the screen. If that were the only way to win that game, he would forfeit!

“Silly man,” Nino chuckled as if he could read his mind.

“But you love me,” Ohno peaked up a little at those words.

“Well, that only makes me a silly man as well. Come on, if you stop playing we can cook together.”

Ohno grinned as he nodded. That sounded like a plan.


	9. I won't let you go (Ohmiya/Matsumiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I won’t let you go  
> Pairing: Ohmiya, later Matsumiya  
> Warnings: mentioned death, illness  
> Prompts: Hunger Games AU  
> A/N: I’m sorry.

Nino stood in the blazing sun on the stage, staring in front of him with unseeing eyes. His heart was beating fast against his ribcage, and he didn’t know how he managed to stay standing tall and breathing. He wanted to run away, to cry and to fall. But at the same time, he didn’t want to be seen as weak from the first moment on. He heard how a girl was called who looked just as scared as he was. 

He heard the official asking for volunteers and wanted to scoff; nobody sane would volunteer for them. Nobody would die for someone else. 

“I volunteer,” Nino heard a male voice call suddenly. A male voice that he knew too well, and he felt his heart sink as his eyes wandered to the middle row where he knew the other stood. Ohno’s eyes were serious as he stepped to the front, and Nino wanted to scream as he saw him taking sure steps forward. The eyes still fixed on his face and Nino couldn't bring himself to disagree. Ohno’s eyes told him not to do it, not to worry, he would always protect him, and Nino felt like crying. 

If he stood no chance against eleven other youths killing to survive, Ohno would even less. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder shoving him down the small stairs again just as Ohno climbed them, gifting him a small but very loving smile. A few seconds later, Nino was down again, amidst his family who was hugging him tightly while tears streamed down their faces. They had thought they would lose him now, but it didn’t hurt them less to know that Ohno took his place. 

The rest of the ceremony went in a blur for him, and he was pulled and pushed by different people to follow the steps of the yearly ritual. It would not do them any good if Nino were punished by the people from the capital now. For this event, the penalty could be dead after all. 

Nino breathed in relief and fear when he heard that Ohno had asked him to come before he was send-off. He walked in between the two men from the capitol, staring straight ahead of him. 

“Nino,” Ohno said with a smile when the door closed behind him, leaving them alone. Finally, the tears came to his eyes and fell freely as he ran forward to hug Ohno. 

“You idiot, why did you do that?!” he half-cried, half-yelled.

Ohno chuckled as he hugged him tightly back. He could feel the long fingers running up and down his back before they stayed at the base of the neck, rubbing small circles into the skin there. 

“I couldn’t send you to your death,” Ohno whispered. “I’m selfish like that, and I’m sorry.”

Nino looked into his face; tears clung to his lashes as he peered into Ohno’s face searchingly.

“You won’t put a fight,” he breathed in understanding. Ohno wouldn’t go to the arena to kill.

“I won’t,” Ohno agreed in a whisper. “I won’t be a toy soldier in their games. I will go through the motions of training and everything as to not raise suspicion or endanger you.” Here Ohno smiled as he pecked his forehead, his fingers wandering into his hair, massaging his scalp before cupping his cheek into his hand, kissing the bulb of his nose. 

Nino wanted to cry again, but Ohno’s soft touches calmed his heart. They always did.

“I don’t want you to watch the first night, Nino, promise me?” Ohno whispered as he moved closer, putting his forehead against Nino’s.

“The showings are mandatory,” Nino whispered fearfully. Ohno chuckled again as he put small kisses on his lips. He stayed close when he spoke again.

“Yes, but you don’t have to be in the main room. They are not looking into our houses, hideaway in the bedroom, promise me,” he asked again, his voice was still warm, but there was an edge to it, and Nino knew that he was pleading with him. 

He also knew that he would never be able to deny him. 

“Okay… I promise,” he whispered. Ohno smiled. Nino could feel it against his lips. 

“Thank you. I love you.”

The tears were back in Nino’s eyes at those words, and he whispered them back almost inaudibly as there was a knock at the door. They moved again, Nino reaching out for Ohno but the other took a step further back, and Nino’s hand fell into the emptiness between them. He looked up when the door opened, expecting those men to demand him to leave but instead, Jun stepped inside. His face was a mask as he looked them over. 

“Jun-kun,” Ohno said softly, with a smile. “I asked you here to ask a favour,” he said softly. 

Jun nodded, looking at Ohno, then at Nino and back at Ohno. Nino stared at his feet, tears again streaming down his face, now that Ohno’s touch wasn’t calming him down anymore. 

“Of course, nii-chan.”

“Take care of Nino for me, will you?”

Nino’s eyes widened as he looked back at Ohno. “What?”

“Nino, my family, will be safe, but you can be still drafted next year, and I wouldn’t be able to leave peacefully knowing that.”

“You want to ship me off?” he asked with hurt in his voice. 

“Gods, no, my little Nino,” Ohno whispered as he came closer again. He took his face into his hands back to tilt it upwards and kiss his lips. “Never would I want to force you into anything. But you like Jun, and Jun likes you.”

“I, not like that,” Nino disagreed faintly. 

Ohno smiled as he kissed him lovingly. “Not yet. I would never want you not to love again. Please let me make you and your family safe,” he asked.

Nino’s eyes wandered over to Jun, who was blushing slightly and adverting his eyes. He closed his own as he fell against Ohno’s body for the moment. He couldn’t deny him today, and Ohno knew that. 

“Okay, I agree,” he said softly, feeling dread settle in his stomach as he thought about what was to come. 

Ohno kissed him one last time, before taking his hand and handing it over to Jun, who looked at him with worry in his eyes. Nino managed a small shaky smile, and this time when the knock was heard, he knew their time was up. 

He looked back at Ohno, who was sitting on the bed provided in the room. He looked peaceful, he thought and knew that this would be the last face he wanted to remember his lover forever. 

—

As promised, Nino was not present in the main room when the roll of people killed on the first day was running. He hid in his bed, the blanket covering his head as he hugged a teddy bear he once got from Ohno close to him. 

It was months later when he learnt that Ohno died because he had eaten poisonous berries shortly after escaping the first starting race. He had always wanted to decide his death. 

It was years later when he laid in the bed with Jun at his side that Ohno had been already gravely ill when he had been drafted and hadn’t wanted him to know just yet. 

He knew one day in the far future he would have to tell his little adopted son that he was named after a very important, brave man, but that was for another time.


	10. Medium (Tennen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medium  
> Pairing: Tennen  
> Warning: Ghosts, mentions of death  
> Prompt: Demon/Ghost/Monster Hunter

Ohno snickered when Aiba cried out in shock and fear and jumped back from the door where there had been a noise. He smiled innocently when Aiba mock-glared at him. 

“Leader, stop it,” Aiba whined as he flinched again when he thought that something moved at the window. 

Ohno hummed innocently, before again laughing at Aiba when he made a strangled noise when there was a knock from the room that was supposed to be empty. 

“You are kinda bad at this,” Ohno observed as he looked at Aiba. Aiba was sweating profusely since they had entered the room and slowly there it could be seen through the wet spots at the shirt he was wearing. 

They walked further into the home when the temperature dropped slightly. Not that Ohno could feel it, but he could see that goosebumps appeared on Aiba’s arms and that the other started shivering slightly. 

“I can’t help it to be scared,” Aiba whined softly. 

“That’s why you should have started another job,” Ohno said a bit sarcastically. Aiba glanced at Ohno, who was hovering close to him. There was a pout on his lips, and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. 

He was trying hard not to be affected by his words, but Aiba could see that there was hurt in his eyes. 

Aiba smiled as he stepped closer to Ohno. Ohno watched him nervously but stayed where he was as Aiba got closer and closer. Aiba closed his eyes, and just seconds later his eyes changed from their brown colour to green, and his hands came closer to grasp Ohno’s in between his. Ohno felt warm-up and couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. It was so seldom that he felt that warmth, and he knew that this was why Aiba did what he did.

Aiba wasn’t your usual ghost hunter. Yes, he came when he was called and searched for the ghosts if people felt like they were haunted, but it wasn’t to kill them or something like that. It was to send them peace and help them to find their place in the other realm.

Aiba chuckled when he saw the cheeks of Ohno turn slightly red and let him go. “Sorry, I’m not scared of you, Oh-chan. But there are so many stories of scary ghosts around them. What if we encounter one of them?”

Ohno shrugged as he followed him to the room where he could sense the other ghost. “You never will,” he said with conviction. And he knew it was true. Ohno would scout all places out first before he would allow him to enter and he would never place Aiba in danger.


	11. Destined (Ohmiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Destined  
> Pairing: Ohmiya  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Spellbinding

Nino was glowing as he stepped over a floor where flower petals of all colours were on. His steps were almost silent because of that, and the floor felt soft under the thin soles of his shoes that he wore for this ceremony. He could see Ohno waiting at the front for him with a warm smile on his face. 

Once their eyes had met, none of them had been able to look away. It was as if there was a spell in the other’s eyes that made it impossible to look elsewhere for even a second. Nino trusted their friends that they had made sure that there was nothing in his way on which he could stumble because he knew he wasn’t able to look down to check where he was going. 

It seemed like an eternity until he finally came to a stand beside Ohno. Ohno smiled as he took his hand in his own and led it to his lips to put a small kiss on top of his knuckles. 

“Hey there,” Ohno whispered. 

Nino chuckled as he squeezed his hand softly. “Hey yourself,” he said back, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead. 

There was a small cough, and Nino felt his cheeks heating up as he stepped a bit back, his hand still tightly intertwined with Ohno’s to look at the person in front of the altar. 

The man looked almost fatherly as he gifted them with a small smile. “I’m delighted to welcome you both and all of you to accompany us as we welcome this young couple into our community…”

Nino didn’t listen to the man as he told their friends and family how happy he was that they had found each other and decided to pursue a future together. His eyes were still locked on Ohno’s face and his eyes. They were twinkling as they always were when they looked at him. 

The hand in his own was warm and secure, just like always. Ohno’s hands seem never to sweat when they hold onto each other, and they also were never cold nor too warm to feel comfortable. He could feel the steady thump-thump of Ohno’s heartbeat against his fingers, and he knew that they were the same rhythm of his own. 

Nino had known right from the first time he had seen Ohno that they would be destined for each other. He had fallen hard for the older boy, and there had been no chance in hell that he would let him go. Nino remembered how nervous they had been as they had touched skin to skin for the very first time. Deep inside, he had feared that nothing would happen even if he at the same time had always told everybody that wanted to listen or who was forced to listen that they were perfect for each other. 

A tingle went up to his arm, and he blinked as he looked down at their hands. A small smile was on his face as a coloured vine appeared on his wrist, slowly wandering up his arm. It had the colours of the rainbow, and he knew that the vine would be on Ohno’s arm as well. It just showed that they were destined for each other. 

Nino stepped closer again to Ohno, tugging at his hand slowly to shaken him a bit. There was a low chuckle coming from the other as he followed his lead and allowed their lips to meet softly, warmly. He felt sparks surrounding him and opened his other hand to offer it to Ohno as well. Ohno smiled against his lips as he closed his hand around his, their lips moving slowly against each other. Nino shuffled the tiniest bit closer, smirking slightly when he managed to make their toes touch as well. 

“You’ll be forever mine,” Ohno whispered against his lips, pecking them one more time, before putting his forehead against Nino’s to be able to look into his eyes. 

“And you mine.”

“As I’ve always been.”

Nino’s eyes twinkled as he heard those words, before closing the distance between them again to kiss him one last time, getting lost in Ohno’s kisses as cheers went around them.


	12. Aftercare (Matsumiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Aftercare  
> Pairing: Matsumiya  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: A/B/O

Jun watched as his little Nino finally fell to sleep. He looked exhausted, and Jun knew that the other was. He sighed as he pushed his hair away from his forehead to press a small kiss on the sweaty forehead. 

There was a small, loving kiss on his face as he did so. Nino mumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake up under his touches, telling Jun that the heat was now truly over for this time. He carefully stood and turned Nino to his side so that he could lie more comfortable. There was a small frown on his face as he checked his body over for minor wounds, bites and of course copious amounts of sweat mingled with their semen and decided that this wouldn’t do. 

When he moved out of the bed, Nino whined slightly, moving his hands as if to grab him. His eyes opened just a tiny bit as he made low whiny sounds. 

“Calm, my little Omega. I’m not going to leave you. I want to get some water and a cloth,” he whispered against his ear and caressed his head until Nino’s eyes closed again, and a soft snore escaped his lips. Jun chuckled as he pressed his lips again against the coarse hair. He knew Nino would need a shower or better yet a bath, but that would be for tomorrow. Tonight Nino should sleep.

Jun hurried to the bathroom to fill a bowl with warm water and took a soft washcloth before almost running back to the bed and his Omega. He knew that Nino felt more at peace if he was close. Especially so close after the heat broke. He pecked his temple as he sat down beside Nino and moved him carefully on his stomach to first take care of his back. Then he turned him around again and washed the signs of their orgasms away from the flat stomach of the other.

SAtisfied with his doings, he finally pulled the blanket over them both to snuggle with his small Omega. 

When Jun woke early the next morning, Nino was still asleep. Jun was sure that his little Omega would be hungry once he finally woke up, so he slowly left their bed to go to the kitchen and prepare Nino’s favourites. Today - as always after the heat honestly - Jun would pamper his little Omega and not allow him to lift the tiniest finger to do any work. 

Jun smiled as he stepped into the bedroom, and seeing that Nino finally had woken up. The smaller man looked at him with big bright eyes, and JUn couldn’t help himself as he bent down to kiss his lover’s lips. 

“How are you feeling my little Omega?”

“Sleepy,” Nino mumbled as he sat up. He bowed his head as he saw the food, smiling in thanks as Jun put it down in between him. He lifted his hand to start breakfast but was stopped by Jun, who took his hand in his own kissing the palm. 

“Shush, love. Stay still, and let me take care of you for today,” Jun scolded lightly as he nosed the bonding mark on his neck. 

Nino frowned, he actually liked doing house chores, but the smile and determination in Jun’s eyes told him that for today he should let Jun do what he wanted. So he just nodded.

(And who was he to deny his Alpha? If Jun wanted to carry him around the whole day and do all the chores - even reprimanding him if he all so much as tried to prepare a cup of tea for himself - he wouldn’t argue with his Alpha and mate at all. Also relaxing in his nest and cuddle after the heat just like any other Omega he knew.)


	13. In the past (Sakumiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: In the past  
> Pairing: Sakumiya  
> Warning: None  
> Prompt: When we were young (Adele)

A small sigh left Sho’s lips as his eyes fell on the man in the middle of the room. It was their school reunion the first after twenty years, and he had been reluctant to come. He met his friends regularly, so there was no point for him. Or so he liked to tell himself. 

The other man was laughing brightly in the middle of his friends from the baseball team. He had been a bratty mouthed teenager when they went to school together. But he had been the star in the baseball team. He had been so good at everything he did, and he had many friends in that team.

And he had been totally out of his league, Sho thought with a sigh as he took another sip of his beer just to realise that his glass was already empty. A frown appeared on his face until another glass was put in front of him. He looked up and right into the sleepy smiled face of his best friend. 

“Have another one,” Ohno offered as he sat beside him. His eyes followed the direction Sho was staring at, and he laughed a little when he recognised the ace of their baseball team with ease. Ninomiya Kazunari was looking slightly bored, he thought as he watched the pale young man. It was strange that twenty years had passed and the other almost looked as they had as a teenager. 

“Scary,” he mused. 

“What are you talking about?”

“He looks still like a teenager,” Ohno grinned brightly. Sho scoffed slightly as he hit the other with his elbow. 

“Says the one with the baby-face.”

Ohno grimaced at his words as he finished his drink and checked his watch before getting up. “I have to make a call. I promised Aki-chan to call when it’s bedtime,” he said with a silly look on his face, that made Sho laugh softly. 

“As if he remembers,” he said with a soft smile. Ohno shrugged. He knew that his baby boy wouldn’t probably remember, but he had never missed one bedtime since the boy had been born and he wouldn’t start now. 

“Try not to get yourself drunk. And for god’s sake. Stop staring; it’s scary. Just talk to him.”

Sho sighed as he waved him away. There was no way Nino even knew he existed, he thought solemnly as he nursed his beer, eyes still on the other man. Also, they weren’t as young anymore as to be able to be reckless anymore. 

— 

Nino’s shoulders slumped when his old teammates finally left him to get something more to drink and/or eat. He didn’t care. He felt a headache behind his eyes, and he wanted to go home already. He looked back to Sho who was still glaring at him with a defeated sigh. He didn’t understand why he was even here. 

A heavy arm fell around his shoulders, and Nino felt almost immediately too hot. He moved away a bit, but the other was stronger than he was, always had been and tugged him closer. 

“Aiba, let me go,” he whined as he looked up at him with big eyes. The other chuckled softly as he offered him something to drink. 

“What’s that?”

“Just tea,” Aiba said with a sigh. “I won’t make you drunk. I promise.”

Nino felt his shoulders relax softly under the arm of the other, and he nodded. Aiba knew when to let go and when to ignore his struggles, he thought. It was no wonder that the other didn’t let go when he felt he was stressed and ready to run away. 

Aiba had also been the reason that he was here. Aiba had pleaded and begged him to accompany him to this school reunion, telling him that it would be fun to see their old classmates. 

Nino had been reluctant. He had a more or less good time while he had been at school. Being on the baseball team had been fun, enjoyable and protected him from the bullies that had changed schools from middle school with him. He had even envisioned himself to become a pro… At least until the day, there had been an accident that smashed almost all bones in his left hand and made that dream impossible to come true. He shivered slightly as he remembered that time after and was suddenly glad for the warmth freely given by Aiba. 

“Can we go home soon?” he dared to ask after he had finished half of his tea. He looked up hopefully at Aiba, trying hard not to flinch as his eyes met at the glaring ones from Sho over Aiba’s shoulder.

“You promised me to stay at least until the reunion picture,” Aiba reminded him, making Nino groan. 

Right, they had planned to get as close to his old crush as possible so that Nino could at least take a picture of him with the other home for one more time. They had done the same thing when the school had ended. It was one of the few things to brighten his dark days as he liked to call them. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he said with a sigh. “But I need a bit of fresh air,” Nino added after a moment. Aiba watched him with concern flashing in his eyes and Nino managed a smile. “I’m fine; it’s just hot.”

“Okay, should I come with you?”

“No, talk to your friends,” Nino said with a small laugh and left the room. He stepped outside until he found a secluded space and lit a cigarette as he leant against the wall with closed eyes. He had tried to approach Sho so many times when they had been younger, but the school president had been cold to him, and Nino had never been brave enough to start a conversation with him. Today was maybe the last time he would be able to watch him like that, he thought. They were getting older, and marriage was probably just around the corner for Japan’s most famous newscaster.

Nino stayed outside for as long as he thought Aiba would let him before coming to look for him and then went back into the building. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves as he stepped to the door, almost colliding with another man. 

“Oh sorry,” he said with a small bow.

“It’s okay I wasn’t paying attention,” the man said. “Are you okay, though? You look… faint?”

“Yes,” Nino said with a fake smile. “Stressful week and all that jig,” he told the excuse he usually used whenever he looked tired or awful. 

The other man nodded with a small grin as he pocketed his phone where Nino could see a picture of a baby flash up for a second. “I think the pictures will be taken in a bit.”

Nino nodded as he finally managed to enter the room and go over to Aiba. That bit had been enough conversation with a stranger he thought, surprised when he saw the other going over to Sho. He blushed slightly as he was caught staring, but soon enough Aiba came over a steady presence at his side until they were asked to pose for the pictures. 

Nino tried his level best to smile happily as Aiba managed to push him beside Sho, one arm around his shoulder, the other on another friend and Nino almost fainted when he felt an arm around his shoulder from the other side as well. 

Suddenly he was very glad to have stayed until now, knowing fully well that this was what he had dreamed about when he had been still in school.

—

Sho mourned the thought of what could’ve been if he and Nino would have gotten closer, but just for this second, he could at least dream that they had been friends.


	14. Accidents (Ohmatsumiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Accidents  
> Pairing: Ohmatsumiya (somehow)  
> Warnings: de-ageing  
> Prompt: Kid Fic  
> A/N: Yeah not what I originally had in mind with the prompt, but this happened, and I don’t know how to continue it… Let’s just say Aiba found a cure really fast under Jun’s pressure and with Sho’s help

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jun mumbled as he stared in front of him. 

“I’m really sorry. I don’t know what went wrong! But I promise we’ll reverse it again,” Aiba almost yelled in a panicky tone. 

In fact, his voice was so loud that the bundle in the bed moved and began to whine softly. Jun rubbed his face breathing in deeply before he glared at Aiba. “Shut up!”

Aiba paled dramatically but luckily didn’t try to argue anymore. Jun took a closer look to the bundle. When Aiba had called him to come over because there had been a miscalculation, he had feared a lot of things. 

Explosions, broken machinery, wounds were on the top of his list but this? He sighed almost tiredly as the bundle moved again, and a small head peeked out from the blankets.

“Jun!” a voice cried out happily, and Jun managed a stiff smile as a toddler climbed out of the blanket and almost toppled over as he stumbled on one of the folds. Jun was fast as he stepped closer and caught the small boy before he could land on the floor. 

He moved his head when small lips wanted to find him and petted the head of the little boy. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yup, I’m hungry Jun,” the boy whined a little. 

“I’m sure you can eat something soon,” Jun sighed softly as he looked into the big brown orbs before looking back at Aiba with a frown on his face. 

“God, what did you do? I swear one of these days I will hang you from your ceiling.”

“I said it was an accident!”

“Turning two of your friends into toddlers is nothing you can wave off as an accident,” Jun disagreed, trying to be calm. “How old are they anyhow?”

“Uhm… Ohno-kun is around four or five; Nino-chan seems still to be a baby. I can’t tell,” Aiba said, pointing at the bundle of blankets that were still laying very still on the bed. And just for a second Jun feared that the bundle was too still for a living, breathing baby. If Aiba had killed Nino, he would kill Aiba slowly, he thought with a frown before he carefully pulled the blanket back. 

It was with a sigh of relief when he saw Nino as a baby sleeping peacefully rolled up in the middle of the blankets. His thumb was in his mouth, and Jun could hear the soft snores coming from him. 

“Please don’t wake him,” Aiba whined in a too-loud voice. The snuffles coming from Nino were getting a little bit louder, and Jun almost found it funny how pale Aiba went. 

“He cried bloody murder for at least an hour until he fell to sleep.”

“Serves you right,” Jun growled. He wanted to say more, but Ohno softly tugged at his shirt. 

“Jun! My tummy is grumpy,” Ohno whined on his lap where he had been staring from one to the other and then looked at Nino. 

Jun looked down at Ohno with a sigh. He knew how whiny Ohno could be if he got hungry, and he supposed that it would not lessen just because he was a toddler by now. 

“What do you want to eat then?”

“Jun’s curry!” Ohno cried out with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Nino sniffled slightly on his place, moving around because of the loud voices. The mean and annoying part in Jun wanted to make Aiba suffer and go cooking while he took care of an unhappy baby, but at the same time, he didn’t want to let both of the men… or boys now out of his sight for the moment. 

“Tonight, maybe,” he said, therefore, patting Ohno’s head again when he looked a bit sad because of his words. “But you can wish for anything, and we’ll make Aiba-chan pay for it and get it for you. So how about that?”

Ohno’s face brightened up at that promise and looked back at Aiba. He rattled off a list of things he wanted to eat. 

Aiba looked a bit unhappy but nodded, before motioning to Nino. “What about him?”

“Baby-food, and you clearly should do your best to come up with a way so that they’ll be back to their actual date. Preferably before he needs a nappy change. And believe me, if I say that I will make you do it,” Jun said in a warning and with a shudder. There was no way in hell; he would change one of his lovers. 

Aiba nodded with a serious expression before he ran out of the door. Jun sighed tiredly as he leant back, Ohno still nestled close to him as he played with his hair. 

“Tell me again, what did I ever tell you about Aiba’s dumb experiments? And why are we friends with him?”

Ohno blinked up at him without much understanding in his eyes. “Are you mad at me, Jun?” he asked sadly. 

Jun smiled as he shook his head. “No, a bit depressed, maybe,” he mumbled as he put Ohno down on the bed. “I need to call Sho, okay? Can you look after Nino-chan?”

“Yup!” Ohno grinned as he turned around so that he faced the sleeping baby. 

Jun frowned for a second at the image, picturing it too easily with them both as adults, with Nino suffering from illnesses or fatigue.

He closed the door behind himself, leaning against it for a while. He wanted to yell, to cry at how unfair this all was. What was he supposed to do? Why on Earth did Aiba think it was a smart thing to call him and let him look after two children who were supposed to be his very adult lovers?

He didn’t need to call Sho, he realised when there was the faint sound of a door opening, and soon enough he could feel the steady presence of his other friend. 

“I heard from Aiba what happened.”

“I will kill him.”

“You should at least wait until he reversed whatever he did,” Sho said with faint amusement. 

Jun’s lips twitched as he opened his eyes and looked at the worried older man. “Sho-san, I can’t do it,” he whispered. He looked at the door behind him. He couldn’t take care of them. 

“We’ll help you,” Sho said softly. “But Aiba told me that they were asking for you until they fell to sleep in their distress.”

Jun nibbled his lips. He had been surprised at how easily Ohno had come to him when he had woken up. And he wondered how much he honestly remembered. 

There was a small cry and then hurried steps coming close to the door. “Jun, Jun! Nino-chan is crying,” Ohno cried as he came closer. Jun sighed as he opened the door just to be met by a tumbling Ohno who had tried to reach the doorknob on his tiptoes as the door suddenly opened.

Ohno frowned as he saw Sho and held tightly to Jun’s trousers as he hid halfway behind Jun. “Nino-chan wants Jun.”

Sho lifted his hands in defeat. “Can I help you?” he asked, looking at Jun but it was Ohno who closed the door into his face, yelling a loud ‘no!’

“That was not very nice, Satoshi-kun,” Jun said as he picked the boy up. Ohno looked troubled but didn’t say anything as Jun finally went over to pick up the screaming infant. Nino’s face was red from the crying and had been close to the edge before Jun managed to take him into his arms. 

Nino instantly calmed down as he was comfortable in Jun’s arm, snuggling against him and putting his thumb back into his mouth. Ohno climbed beside him and peered into Nino’s face.

“Nino-chan is cute!” he said with a giggle. 

“I suppose so,” Jun said slowly. Yes, Nino was cute as a baby but thinking so was strange. “Satoshi-kun, do you remember what happened?”

Ohno tilted his head to the side as he shook his head. “My head felt funny, and then there was… Uhm…”

“Aiba?”

“Yes! He said strange things while running around. It was scary, and Nino-chan was scared and cried aloud, and I knew he wanted to you because I wanted to be with you.”

“So you remember me, but not Aiba or Sho?”

“Who’s that?”

“The man you closed the door to,” Jun explained with a chuckle as Ohno shook his head. 

“Peculiar,” Jun hummed as he caressed his head. “But nothing for you to worry about, okay?”

“Okay,” Ohno nodded but still with a slight frown on his face. 

“And why did you remember me?”

“Because you are Jun! Jun protects us and loves us, and we love Jun,” he explained. 

Jun felt almost like tearing up, but instead of giving in, he tugged Ohno closer for a moment to hug him. “And I love you, and I promise you’ll be back to normal fast,” he said as he moved Nino in his arms until he had fallen to sleep again. 

“Yup!”


	15. Goodbyes (no pairing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Goodbyes  
> Pairing: None  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: "So this is goodbye."

“You’re so different today.”

Sho smiled softly as he looked up from where he was sitting on a small hill, looking over the valley. It was a colourful one. 

The ground was made up of purple grass with flowers coloured in rainbows. The sky was made out of real cotton candy in all colours and flavours. Sho knew that he had eaten from it more than once while jumping on the trampoline splashing colours everywhere with his friends. 

“Am I now?” he asked as he looked up and smiled when he was suddenly eyes to eyes with a small red elephant. It had been his companion since he was a small child. 

Sho could still remember the time he had ridden on his back and slid down his long nose or tail until he had been old enough to make this world bigger for them both. There had been other companions over time. Some came, some went over the years. The only one who had ever stayed with him had been his little red elephant. 

“You are, why?”

SHo sighed as he looked up to his world again. It was getting smaller each day. The joys of playing around here had gotten less and less, and there were nights when he knew he wouldn’t end up here at all. 

“I think I’m growing up,” Sho explained after a long time he was sitting beside his elephant. 

“And that’s why you are looking so sad? All small children have to grow up to fine young adults one day or another.”

“But I’ll miss you,” Sho said softly in a small, scared voice. He wasn’t sure he wanted to grow up. 

His small elephant though giggled softly at his words. 

“But why? I will never be away. I exist in you. If you want to think of me, you always can.”

“But… It won’t be the same.”

His little elephant went silent for a bit. A humming sound was coming low from within him.

“Probably not,” the elephant agreed. Sho felt something break inside of him. 

“Can I ever come back?”

The elephant looked back at him with sorrow in his eyes before he shook his head. “No. This world right here is made from the wishes and imagination of children. There is everything they need or want. You won’t be able to visit once you leave childhood. I’m sorry.”

Sho sighed as he rubbed the faint tears from his eyes. He had known that deep in his heart, but it hurt still. 

He watched as the golden sun crept up on the horizon, colouring the sky blue and the grass green and he stood with a sigh. He turned around to his small beloved red elephant who looked even smaller now that he was standing. He knew his little friend never changed his appearance, and he knew how big he had looked when he first dreamed him up. 

“So this is goodbye,” Sho whispered, dreaming once again from the first time he had climbed on his old friend. 

“It makes me proud to have been your company for such a long time. You will do great even as an adult.”

Sho watched the elephant for as long as he could until he woke up when just a few days later they were asked about their wished-for member’s colour, Sho had been sure that there had been only one possibility.


	16. Distance makes the heart grow fonder (Matsumiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Distance makes the heart grow fonder  
> Pairing: Matsumiya  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: All of the stars (Ed Sheeran)

Nino woke up way too early for his liking. He stretched out in the foreign bed that was just a tad too soft to be really comfortable. But it was only for a few weeks, a handful months top, he reminded himself as he climbed out of bed and went through the motions of getting ready for today’s workday. 

He was brushing his teeth when his phone pinged with an incoming message. He frowned as he went to receive it from the bedside table. 

A small giggle escaped his lips, when he saw a picture of Jun, with his hair tousled as if he had just left the bed, which was impossible considering their time zones. It was early afternoon after all. 

He grinned as he opened his phone app to take a picture of himself brushing his teeth, looking only half awake before putting everything away and getting ready to leave his hotel room, to have a quick breakfast before the filming would start. 

—

Nino nibbled on his lip as he laid on his hotel bed on his stomach. He was scrolling through a few websites on his phone to look for just the perfect bouquet. His eyes wandered to his watch for a second (which he still hadn’t changed from its Japanese time, which was a challenge here, but very useful for late phone calls to Jun, who would be up and about when Nino had dinner with the crew. 

“Hah, this is good,” Nino mumbled to himself as he chose a bouquet made mostly of lilacs and yellow roses. It was a strange mix, but he knew that Jun would like them. They represented him after all. 

It was hours later when he received a voice mail from a choked up Jun thanking for the flowers and telling him what an idiot he was to do something so corny. 

—

“I’m sorry that I threw out your favourite sheets,” Jun mumbled in a way that made it hard for Nino to understand what he was talking about. 

“What?” he said because of that, lying back in bed with a frown on his face. “What are you talking about?”

“I accidentally threw those white linen sheets you like so much into the washing with a new shirt. They are all a murky brown now.”

Jun sounded so honestly sorry and devastated that Nino couldn’t help the chuckle that was escaping his mouth. 

“I’m serious here.”

“I know, and it’s absolutely adorable. But I don’t mind; we have others. And I only like them so much because they were the sheets we shared our first kiss and later…”

“God. Seriously? And you call me corny?”

“Well, you are.”

“No more than you, seriously,” Jun laughed. “So, you forgive me?”

“Yup, but buy new ones… and not the expensive satin ones. They stick to your skin if you are sweaty.”

“They feel perfect on your skin. You shouldn’t sweat so much then.”

“Then you are lying down next time we have sex,” Nino said with a chuckle. “And show me how to manage not sweating then. Stupid.”

“Shut up.”

“No, you first.”

There was silence for a bit; they both listening to their calm breaths. Nino sighed as he rolled to the side and looked out of the window. It was dark outside already. There were only a few stars out yet.

“Hey Jun what are you doing?”

“Tidying up, why?”

“So you are home?”

“Yes, today is a free day. And housework doesn’t finish itself right now.”

Nino snorted. He knew that Jun was quite capable of doing those things, but unlike Nino, he didn’t enjoy those things. For Nino, it was a reminder of how ordinary he was. “I wondered…”

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

“Phone sex?” Nino hummed in a hopeful tone.

“No!”

“Aww come on Jun-pon. Just this once. It has already been two months. I miss your touch.” Nino wasn’t sure if he was serious or not, but he couldn’t hide the slight hopefulness in his voice and the feeling of heat under his skin, which only intensifies when after a long pause Jun asked what he was wearing in that husky voice that always sent shivers down his spine. 

— 

“Jun what would you say if I asked you to marry me?”

“We can’t.”

“Not for real, no, but I found a website that would allow us to do so.”

“Aren’t you supposed to work?”

“Yes, but during breaks it’s boring. And I can’t talk to the others, so I look stuff up a lot. So what do you say?”

“Hypothetically? Because you haven’t asked me.”

Nino rolled his eyes as he nibbled on his lip and looked down at his fingers. He was suddenly very pleased that the video chat hadn’t worked. Otherwise, Jun would have been able to tell already that he wasn’t joking so much as he wanted the other to believe. 

“Matsumoto Jun, would you marry me?” he breathed as he failed to come up with a funny line.

Jun’s voice was warm against his ear as he cradled the phone closer, not daring to breathe as he was too scared to miss the answer. 

“Yes,” Jun’s voice was clear and rang loudly in his ear. 

Nino gasped a little, his heart beating faster. This was just a silly website where they would put names on a certificate but somehow… It seemed to be so much more, and he was ashamed to say that his fingers were actually shaking slightly as he typed in their names, and chose one of his favourite photos shoots at the picture to be submitted.

“So now we are Ninomiya-Matsumoto Kazunari and Matsumoto-Ninomiya Jun, I suppose,” he said when he got the certificate and sent it to Jun.

Jun’s chuckle was warm against him, and the hollow feeling whenever he thought of Jun being so far away disappeared slightly. 

“Quite a mouthful, but I like it.”

“Me too. See you soon?”

“Yes, I’ll be waiting in the manager’s car when you land.”

Nino smiled as the call disconnected and he was called back on set. Just a few more days.

—

Jun watched Nino sitting on the sofa in their home, finally, he thought as he watched Nino strumming his guitar. He would much prefer to hold him into his arms, but Nino had insisted that first, he needed to play him a song. So Jun sat on the one-seater across from Nino, watching him as he played just for him, the stars shining through the big windows behind him the only thing illuminating his lover.


	17. Thoughts (Aimiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Thoughts  
> Pairing: Aimiya  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: Telepathy

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Aiba blinked up at Nino with no understanding on what was going on. Nino shuffled his feet as he stared in Aiba’s beautiful eyes. Aiba’s lips formed a pout and Nino had to try very very hard not to move forward and press his lips to the other ones. 

And Aiba knew what his pouts did to Nino, damn it! Still, he blinked and tried not to lose his focus on the question at hand (albeit he was the only one who had a problem, but he couldn’t help it.)

“Know what everybody wants to hear,” Nino said after a few more moments of silence. Aiba cocked his head to the side, still blinking in total innocence as he looked up to him. Damn, why was he so pretty?

“Intuition?” Aiba offers with a small giggle as he pulled at some loose strands of his hair. 

Nino scoffed slightly at those words. That couldn’t be the truth. He had seen Aiba always react correctly to everything and everybody. If people wanted a drink, he had the bottle in his hand before the other could form the words, same with foods or when they needed him to be clumsy to loosen some tension. 

Nino licked his lips at that thought. The only time Aiba was ever off was when it came to him, and it hurt to think that Aiba didn’t care enough about him to or knew him well enough to be like that with him. So he needed it to be not true, honestly. He sucked at his lower lip while trying to form the words he needed to explain what was going on in his head. It wasn’t easy. 

And before he could even form the sentence, he felt himself being tugged forward. With a small noise he landed against Aiba’s chest, Aiba’s arms tight around his hips, holding him close and safe as Nino found himself seated sideways on Aiba’s lap. 

“Shh… Don’t cry.”

“I don’t cry,” Nino murmured with a frown. “You’re the crybaby here.”

Aiba shrugged as he took it in stride, not arguing against him as he pressed the gorgeous lips Nino had admired before against his temple. 

—

Aiba sighed as he held Nino close, his lips pressed against the warm skin and his eyes closed. He had sworn to himself never to hurt Nino when he had seen him the first time. Nino had looked so small and lost, and Aiba always had a thing for abandoned animals. He always wanted to protect them, so it was not as surprising when he found himself being drawn to the figure. 

Not being able to read Nino had thrown him off, honestly. He had always liked that he could read the thoughts and feelings of the people around him with ease, feeling how they changed for the good when Aiba managed to make somehow them happy or help them out. With Nino that had been impossible. 

Aiba was still trying and learning how to make sure Nino was okay, how to watch him see all the small changes in his posture whenever he felt down, and remember his little wishes so that he could surprise him later on. It shamed him into saying that he often forgot. It was so much easier to be able to tap into the memories or thoughts of people to get to know these things than to make an effort to remember. He often forgot that it wasn’t possible with Nino. 

Nino still had many secrets. Things he didn’t tell Aiba on his volitation and things that Aiba hadn’t tried to get him to speak, because again. Every time there was a problem, he thought, he could check another time. Just to be met with silence. He had made so many vows to be better and still failed from time to time. 

Aiba was just lucky that Nino didn’t mind so much but was holding to him just as hard as he was sticking to Nino. Otherwise, this relationship would’ve been doomed already long ago. 

“Who hurt you?” Aiba dared to ask, but Nino stiffened on his lap, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to try further. This was another reason he didn’t try to get Nino to talk about too much. He was scared of hurting Nino. 

“Nobody, nothing,” Nino murmured after a long time, so long really that Aiba hadn’t thought he would answer him at all.

Aiba closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against his cheek, his lips this time. It didn’t matter, he thought. It didn’t matter that Nino was the only one whose mind was silenced for him or that Nino didn’t dare to tell him about his dark past (maybe that was even better, Aiba didn’t know what he would do to those that hurt the smaller man). He would stay with Nino forever and love him so much that Nino all but forget about those awful people.


	18. Deformations (Sakuraiba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Deformations  
> Pairing: Sakuraiba  
> Warnings: Zombies, nuclear weapons, radiation (belongs with Even if the world ends today, we'll find each other again)  
> Prompt: Zombie

Aiba stared at Sho; he couldn’t help it. His skin looked molten, and he looked uncomfortable in his skin. Was it still his skin? Aiba honestly couldn’t say for sure. Sho was sitting at the edge of the cave they had taken residence in. He had once told Aiba that he felt more comfortable there instead of the vaults he had first woken up, just a few years after the atomic bombing because something hat went wrong in their chambers. 

A small shudder went over Aiba’s back as his imagination wandered to those years Sho had suffered alone how it must have felt to fall ill because of radiation taking over his body. The constant fear of ending up dead or becoming something much worse. Until now, Aiba was not sure if Sho felt happy that he hadn’t lost himself and that his mind was still evident. Aiba knew he was glad for it. 

For two things actually: Once was that Sho had survived the atomic blast after all and not died in it, second that he hadn’t gone feral. The thought of losing Sho to that disaster had been prominent in his mind until he had finally found Sho’s small group of surviving ghouls.

Aiba sighed as he realised that SHo moved closer to the wall as to hide in the shadows of the cave. That was the only downside (apart of all that atomic bombing, their home turning to ashes and not knowing if the rest of Arashi even survived). Sho felt disgusting to look at and was hesitant whenever Aiba approached him. 

“Sho,” Aiba whispered as he stood to come closer. He could see Sho’s shoulders shaking as he tried to hide his tears. Tears that came from hurtful comments of nasty humans who thought themselves better than others. Aiba hated those, and he would never join a group like that. Luckily they had found a very trusted group that knew ghouls weren’t all bad. Aiba loved fighting alongside them and discovering the other vaults to either free the people in them or give them a burial. Two hundred years in those chambers were long enough; they all thought so. 

“What is wrong, Masaki-kun?” Sho’s voice sounded harsh, raspy and broken and Aiba knew that it was only partly because of the radiation that had destroyed part of his vocal cords. The other part was because of the sadness and self-hatred he tried to hide so hard. 

“Aren’t you cold?”

Sho shook his head. “I can’t feel temperatures anymore, Masaki-kun. But it would be best if you went closer to the fire or go back to the vaults with the rest. I’ll be fine alone.”

“I don’t want to leave you behind, Sho-chan,” Aiba said softly as he hesitantly held out his hand to touch his shoulder. Sho flinched away before Aiba could touch the molten skin, and with a sigh, he let his hand fall away. 

It was hard to force Sho to let him touch him or be close, but there was no way that Aiba would give up just like that. He couldn’t. He knew it was partly his fault that Sho was too scared to be touched by him, that he would be disgusted. 

But he was wrong, Aiba had never been disgusted, he had felt sorry for Sho, he had been scared that Sho was in pain, so he had held back from coming too close, to touch the skin that looked so painful. 

Too late had he realised the pain and fear that had flashed through Sho’s eyes when he had come close to him after he had woken him up in the chambers. How hurt Sho had been when he had stepped back in shock at how Sho looked now, and Aiba knew he would never forgive himself for having put Sho through that. 

“Do you think we’ll find the others?” he asked after a while when he had settled back closer to the fire but still close to Sho so that the other needed just to reach out to be able to touch him if he wanted. 

“I don’t know… If we do, you should go with them, ne? Be Arashi again.”

“We’ll only be Arashi as five, Sho-chan. We’ll need you.”

“I can’t sing, Masaki-kun. I’m useless.”

“No, you are not. And besides, singing is nothing of use nowadays.”

They fell both to silence. They knew Aiba was right. Songs were nothing in this world where dangers were everywhere. They needed to fight, and Sho with his super-human strength now after the radiation and his fast healing rate was perfect for this environment. Aiba, being able to use the robots wasn’t bad himself. Still, he wished to be Arashi again. Just have fun as the five of them. 

Honestly, though, it would be just enough to be able to know they were alive and to be allowed to hold Sho close again. Sho felt as far away as the rest of their friends even if he was right beside him. Aiba just wished for his friends being back with him again, after he had lost so many already. 

“Sleep, Masaki-kun. Tomorrow we most probably will meet those feral ghouls we were chasing, and the vault is close also. We need to arrive there before they do.”

“You, too, Sho-chan.”

“I don’t need…”

Aiba shook his head as he looked at Sho. “Your body still needs rest. No arguing come closer to the fire and let’s sleep. Don’t worry. I won’t look.”

“Okay,” Sho said with a sigh. Still, he waited until Aiba was lying on his side, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to get comfortable and find sleep on this hard floor. It would have been so much more comfortable with a warm embrace.


	19. Happiness (one-sided Sakumiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happiness  
> Pairing: Sakumiya (one-sided)  
> Warnings: Mentions of Nino's marriage  
> Prompt: It hurts.

Sho plastered a smile on his face as he watched Nino radiating happiness from where he sat. It was hard to watch Nino fall in love, even if it was beautiful and touching. 

Nino was shy when he was in love, Sho thought as he saw the younger man almost dance around the woman in question. He didn’t know what to say now that the cameras were not on them. It was cute. It was even lovelier to see Nino light up when the woman laughed at his antics and asked him to meet someday for a coffee. 

Sho watched Nino from the sidelines. He always had ended up like that. Sho knew that Nino was not interested in men and he had already decided that he would live with that. He had to accept it, after all. 

Nino had always talked in hushed conversations about his dreams of marrying one day and living an ordinary, a normal life. Sho knew that he would never be able to give Nino that and had wished fervently that Nino would find the one who would be able to give him just that. 

Sho had held Nino during heartbreaks, during cheating girlfriends and supported him silently while hating those girls that put his best friend through so much heartbreak.

It had hurt then not to be able to give Nino what he deserved, but he knew he was just not that person for the other man. 

When Nino had found out that he was more interested in men than women, Sho had been scared that the other would be disgusted. Soon after though he had realised how stupid he had been. Of course, Nino would accept him just like he was. Nothing had changed. 

It had made his heart lighter, even if it still hurt to know that Nino would never look at him with different eyes. 

Sho had watched Nino fall in love again and again until there had been that one woman who stuck. Sho had been glad when he found out that the other didn’t leave his best friends when she got hatred from their fans. He had been happy when he found out that she never tried to change Nino - which was a feat. Even Sho had things that he would like for Nino to change and he had loved him for far longer. 

Years had passed, and Sho was surprised how well those two seemed just to fit. He was happy for Nino even if it hurt. 

When the day came that Nino announced his plans on marriage, Sho had needed to force a smile on his face again. It had been harder than that time he had watched him fallen so deeply in love with that woman. It was as if with this announcement he had lost even more than any chance he might have ever dreamt of. 

Of course, he was delighted that Nino was happy, still, it didn’t change the fact that it hurt. 

Sho sighed as he looked at the picture from the happy couple, now husband and wife. His thumb caressed the smiling face of Nino in the picture. He seemed happy, in love and shy all at once.

A tear escaped his eye as he closed them. “It hurts,” he whispered.


	20. Your scars (Aimiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Your scars  
> Pairing: Aimiya  
> Warnings: past suffering  
> Prompt: What you don't know (Monrose)

Aiba rolled to his side, it was late in the night, and he couldn’t sleep, but that was okay. That way, he could look at Nino sleeping peacefully beside him. 

A small smile was on his face as he watched his lover. Nino was lying on his side; the hands tugged under his cheek as he breathed softly through half-opened lips. He looked ethereal sleeping like that.

Aiba had to stop himself from touching the other since he knew that would wake Nino up, and not in a good way. It was too often that a simple touch would scare his lover. It was especially bad during the nights when the darkness was lurking around them, and Aiba hated that look of fear on Nino’s face, so he tried his best to hold back. 

Aiba carefully moved on the bed so that he was lying down himself, facing Nino directly this way. Nino was very shy when awake, almost painfully so. He always hid from Aiba’s loving gaze, shamefully turning his face away whenever he was caught half-naked because he just left the shower. 

Nino hated his body, the scars dotting here and there, that spoke of a past that Aiba still hasn’t deciphered fully. Aiba didn’t know if he wanted to, honestly talking. He wanted to be there if Nino needed a shoulder to cry on, but he would also be okay with being the blanket hiding all of those painful memories from the world. 

Everything that Nino would let him do. There was a small sleepy moan from the man beside him, making Aiba smile softly. He loved Nino so much. Even with his imperfections and his fear or his tendency to hide if everything was too much, was endearing for him. 

Aiba settled down slowly. It was calming to lay beside Nino, feeling all this love inside of him and being allowed to be so close to Nino. Nino was shy when awake, but he wasn’t able to sleep if he was alone, so they shared a bed almost every night. 

Only sometimes Nino couldn’t bear that closeness, and Aiba would worry the whole night alone in bed, knowing that Nino was sitting in the living room, hiding under a thick blanket and trying to shove away his dark thoughts. How Aiba wanted to hold him right then and there and tell him that he loved him like he was, with everything he brought into their relationship and that everything was going to be okay. 

But he couldn’t because Nino wouldn’t let him and that hurt. There was so much Aiba couldn’t tell him yet during the day, so sometimes he laid awake the whole night, watching Nino and whispering into the shadows of the night of how much he loved him until his voice was loud and the sun crept up in the horizon. He would stop when Nino started to stir, his body and mind waking up so very slowly. 

Aiba always held his breath then, because Nino waking up was beautiful. He would let his guard down in those moments and looked vulnerable, but the moment he opened his eyes and looked at Aiba, Aiba knew his love was reciprocated. 

Nino’s eyes would always show his wonder at him being there, and his lips would show one of his seldom but very genuine smile. Aiba was sure, one day in the future Nino would be ready for him, and until then he would wait.


	21. At the sea (Ohmiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: At the sea  
> Pairing: Ohmiya  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Merpeople

Nino groaned as he slumped down on the deck of the boat they were riding. He couldn’t wait for the minute they were back on land. He heaved, but to his luck, nothing came out (probably because he had been throwing up for at least an hour already). 

“How are you feeling?” Ohno asked, looking down at him and Nino looked up with a small glare. 

Ohno chuckled as he lifted his hands in surrender. “Okay, that was a stupid question,” he allowed as he sat beside him and pulled him onto his lap. 

Nino struggled slightly against his hold, but Ohno was nothing if not stubborn. “Don’t, they’ll know,” he whispered hoarsely and with a frown. His voice sounded awful after all this. 

“The most they’ll think that I’m a good boy for looking out for my new bandmates,” Ohno said and softly stroke his back with long warm strokes. He massaged the end of his neck and Nino felt himself relaxing a bit. 

Warm breath hit his face as Ohno chuckled when Nino folded into him a bit more. 

“Not funny.”

“It is, kinda,” Ohno said with another small chuckle. 

Nino frowned and tried to get away again. “I don’t like to be making fun of. I feel awful.”

“I’m not laughing at you because you feel bad, sorry,” Ohno sighed as he looked around and realised that nobody was watching them. The other boys were watching some dolphins, and the adults were all busy checking all around and bringing them back to the harbour safely. 

Ohno pressed his lips against Nino’s forehead, enjoying the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks and even turned his ears red.

“Moron. Don’t do that where everybody can see.”

“Nobody cares,” Ohno said with a small sigh. “I’m sure they would coo if they see, honestly.”

Nino looked up with a small frown, clearly not getting it. He sighed as he closed his eyes, listening to the calm rhythm of Ohno’s heartbeat. 

“Why were you laughing?” he asked after a while of silence. Ohno’s closeness had helped his stomach to settle slowly, especially since he seemed to be more steady sitting on Ohno’s lap than being on the floor. 

“Because I think it’s funny that you get seasick out of all people.”

“Why?”

“Because… Aren’t you kind of used to the waves and currents?”

“Yes…”

“But?”

“But it’s totally different to sit on top of a ship, hoping it won’t drown or being in the depths of the water and swimming,” Nino mumbled as he stretched out his legs carefully. He stared at them, wriggling his toes in the sandals he was wearing. He couldn’t believe they were here in Hawaii and he agreed to start a band with these people.

Ohno laughed softly as he caressed his legs with his warm hand. 

“You have such beautiful legs,” Ohno whispered. Nino rolled his eyes as he hit his head. 

“Idiot,” he mumbled before getting to his feet when he realised that they were docking at the harbour. “I want onto land now,” he demanded, trying not to blush when Ohno chuckled again but helped him down. 

It was late in the night when Nino and Ohno sneaked outside of their hotel close to the ocean. Nino giggled when he heard Ohno swearing as he stumbled in the sand and Nino reached out to steady him. Instead of letting him go Ohno tightened his grip around his fingers, and they wandered the last few steps together, now and then stumbling into each other while giggling silently. 

Ohno hissed slightly when the cold water hit his feet while Nino successfully moved back a few steps as to not be hit. 

“Cold, are you sure about this?” Ohno asked as he looked back at Nino, who was already taking off his shirt and opening his shorts. 

“Seems like you are,” Ohno mumbled to himself as he started shrugging off his clothes. 

Nino’s laugh was bright and contagious as the last piece of his clothing went to the sand, and he took the last steps until the water brushed his toes. “Come on,” he said as he offered his hand to Ohno. 

Ohno’s steps were just slightly hesitant as he took the hand of the other. Nino grinned brightly as he dragged Ohno further into the water until it went over his hips. He let go to dive into the cold water before turning around and watching Ohno. 

Ohno was still standing, watching Nino with a smile on his face. Nino swam closer, tugging Ohno closer again. They moved closer together, and Nino hugged him to keep them afloat. Ohno’s hands wandered over him as he caressed his back and hips. 

“Oh-chan tickles,” Nino giggled when the warm hands meet the scales of his tail. 

“Sorry. I love your tail as much as I love your beautiful legs,” Ohno whispered as he kissed him one last time on the lips before swimming back to the shore, watching Nino swimming in the ocean, enjoying the freedom of the night as he sat on one of the towels they brought, wishing not for the first time, that Nino would allow him to paint him like that.


	22. Boarding (Matsumiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Boarding  
> Pairing: Matsumiya  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: He was too late.

Jun swore as he checked his watch. As he saw the time, he swore a bit more loudly. He banged his head against the steering wheel in front of him. A small groan left his lips as he pressed his eyes closed. 

How many things were against him today? He felt like in an awful movie, but sadly this was his life. He wanted to hurry for the airport to send his boyfriend off and tell him that he loved him one last time before they won’t be able to see each other again for at least six months, more if Nino liked it and got on there. 

Jun was sure Nino would do great in Hollywood. He would probably do great there. Everybody would love him over there, and Jun feared that Nino would stay there forever. In all truth, Jun had wanted to tell him to stay, but he knew he couldn’t do that. 

It had always been Nino’s dream to act in a big movie, and this was his chance. Maybe he could also learn a thing or two about directing… Jun really wanted to be supportive to him, even if it was hard. But it probably was the right thing to do. 

Of course, his real feelings had led from one argument to the other and back again. They were silly, small discussions that only ever turned up when Jun got too depressed thinking he’ll lose Nino. Of course, that also meant that Nino was turning away more often, which made his moods only worse. 

And now this! He wanted to apologise to Nino to tell him that he wished him all the best and that he would come to visit regularly (if Nino let him). He wanted to say to him that he would call him every day at least once and write emails twice a day. But he wouldn’t be able to see Nino one last time before he left now. 

He sighed and sat up when the traffic finally cleared up. He rechecked his watch, and he bit his lip. He was late, but maybe he could still make it somehow. 

He tried to calm down because getting into an accident would be the cherry on top of the cake. 

Jun got out of the car after he parked it in the overly expensive parking lots of the airport, stepping into the terminal. He looked around in confusion, trying hard to make sense of the many people around here and all the different gates. His eyes finally found the announcement boards and his eyes swept over the earliest departures to pale when he saw that Nino’s flight wasn’t on there anymore. 

He was too late. It couldn’t be 


	23. Gone (Yama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Gone  
> Pairing: Yama  
> Warning: break-ups  
> A/N: No, I don’t hate Sho, but I realised I’m missing two pairings and I would have done everyone. Since the last story for the 25th shall be an OT5, this chapter will be Yama and the next Juntoshi… Since I could imagine Sho with a suitcase so quickly, this is him. I’m sorry.   
> Prompt: Suitcase (Emeli Sandé)

Ohno stared silently into their wardrobe. Or what was left of their wardrobe. Half of the clothes that were supposed to be inside were missing. 

Ohno tried hard not to give in to the tears that were trying to leave his eyes. He didn’t know where he had gone wrong; what did he do that made Sho leave without a word or a sign. 

He fought the tears until he couldn’t take the sight of the wardrobe anymore and shut the door close with a bang. He fell to the bed, his face buried in his sheets. They still faintly smelled like Sho, and it made it so much harder to fight the tears. A fight that he knew he would lose sooner rather than later. 

The warm tears on his cheeks hurt, and he buried his face deeper into the soft cloth of their sheets if he would just die now to make the pain stop. 

How could Sho do that to him? Ohno didn’t understand, didn’t he love him enough? Or was he smothering him too much?

Ohno didn’t understand. He always let Sho go without moaning if there was a business trip - even if he was sure that not all trips had been for business. He had waited home for the other man and enjoyed their time together. 

He had always made sure that everything was just like Sho liked it and tried his best to accommodate his busy schedule, and now the other had gone away again.

This time forever or so Sho had explained. He had told Ohno that it was too late and that he should just let him go. Ohno had been too surprised to argue. He was used to Sho waiting with a packed suitcase for him at home to say goodbye, kiss him on the cheek and then left to wherever his boss wanted him to go, or so Ohno had thought. 

This time had been different; there was no kiss, no sweet words and promises for a later time when he was back. Still, Ohno was so used for Sho to leave that he couldn’t make his body move to stop him. He had tried, but as soon as he lifted his arm just a bit, Sho had told him not to touch him anymore as he was not allowed to do so ever again. 

Ohno hadn’t understood then, and he didn’t now. With a tired sigh, Ohno moved to his back, staring at the empty ceiling. The apartment was too silent, too barren for him to feel at home, and he didn’t know what to do with his life from now on. 

He would need time to put his life together again, he thought sadly, closing his eyes. It would have been easier if Sho had been honest with him, Ohno thought. If he just knew why Sho left him just like that.


	24. Shopping (Juntoshi) & Moving in together (Ohmatsumiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Shopping  
> Pairing: Juntoshi  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: Curtain Fic
> 
> \---
> 
> Title: Moving in together  
> Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
> Warning: None  
> A/N: Sorry not really a curtain fic >< but I run out of ideas and this stuck with me. I wrote this before I realised I’m missing two pairings so this is two stories

Title: Shopping  
Pairing: Juntoshi  
Warnings: none

Jun was brimming with endearing excitement, Ohno thought as he looked at the other man across from him. They were having a cup of coffee for breakfast (because they had run out of any food that was suitable to consume for such an early hour). 

It was also funny to watch Jun almost hopping up and down on his chair as he was usually everything but awake at this early hour in the morning. He reached out to grab his hand and kissed the inside of it, enjoying the surprised look that crossed Jun’s face and the very tiny blush adorning his cheeks. It was seldom that Ohno got this reaction. 

Then again, it was seldom that he showed those tiny gestures of love between them. Somehow they had started with grand gestures, and it continued like that. It fit Jun, Ohno thought, and he liked the happy glint in the other’s eyes. 

(And yes, he might love spoiling the youngest member of their band very much. But he was not the only one.)

“You seem excited,” Ohno observed after a few minutes of more silence between them, and after they’ve finished most of the coffee. 

“I am excited,” Jun said with a frown. “Are you not?”

Ohno shrugged. He was a little bit. But not as much as Jun. He also didn’t understand why Jun was this excited. Yes, they were supposed to go shopping for their new apartment today, getting furniture and everything they needed for a home. But they’ve lived together already for quite a while in Jun’s place. But if it made the younger man happy he would indulge him in this. 

“I am because you are,” he said in the end. He emptied the cup entirely and then stood. “But I think we should head out, right? We wanted to have breakfast at the store before looking at the things.

Jun grimaced slowly because he knew the breakfast at Ikea would not fit in his regular diet, but Ohno was right, there was no way they could survive without food, and they had agreed not to buy new things as they had less to bring to their new home that way (and of course the food wouldn’t go bad during moving time.)

“Those knives are no good,” Ohno mumbled as he stared down at the pack that Jun was holding with a frown. 

“But I like how they feel in my hand.”

“That may be, but they are rubbish.”

Jun frown got more profound as he looked at Ohno. “How would you even know? I do the most cooking, so I get to chose these.”

Ohno shook his head with a set look on his face. He would not step down from here. 

“No, we’ll take the ones I have at home. They are perfect. Just the right weight and right sharpness to cut everything beautifully,” he said with crossed arms in front of his chest. 

A stance that Jun copied. “Is that so now?”

“Yes,” Ohno said evenly. He would not step down on this. He already gave up on the pots he wanted and the colour of their sheets because Jun said that it hurt his eyes. But this was important to him. 

Jun seemed to realise that as well, and his stance relaxed slightly. “Why?”

“They are my great-grandfathers. He made them himself, and they are great. You can resharpen them all the time, and they have the perfect length for filleting fish and such things. They are a great set,” Ohno mumbled in the end, looking down at the floor between them.

Jun softened entirely as he heard that. With a small sigh, he put the knives down, taking Ohno’s wrist in his hand and tugged him close. “Okay, if that’s your wish we can do that,” he said with a small kiss to his forehead. 

“But I want a small knife as well for peeling vegetables. Your set only has big ones. Can we compromise?”

Ohno frowned slightly at the question, but he nodded in the end. “Okay… Yeah, I suppose I can do that.”

_____________________________________

Title: Moving in together  
Pairing: Ohmatsumiya  
Warning: None  
A/N: Sorry not really a curtain fic >< but I run out of ideas and this stuck with me. I wrote this before I realised I’m missing two pairings so this is two stories

Jun groaned as he put the last box down on the floor. Nino had already succumbed to the floor and was lying on his back, taking in deep breaths with his eyes closed. Jun smiled as he leant down and tousled his hair. 

“Hey are you okay?” he asked softly. Nino moved on the floor to look up grimacing when he moved a bit too abruptly. He had been carrying stuff with the others the whole day until an hour ago when his back had made a horrible sound that everybody in the room could hear. From then on Ohno had put down his foot and demanded for him to stay inside and rest. 

Nino had moaned and told them that he was sorry but did as the oldest had told them. 

“I could be better,” Nino mumbled with a frown. He carefully rolled onto his side, trying not to wince until he felt his body relax again.

Jun shot him a short look before caressing his cheek and going to the door to thank their friends that helped them getting everything inside. Nino could hear their voices until the door finally fell shut. 

“Where’s Oh-chan?” he called out when the door was closed and he could hear Jun rummaging in their entry way. 

“Getting food. He said he’ll be back with our favourites soon and some beer. I suppose not for you though.”

“Aww come on. I want a celebratory drink. We finally moved in together. I didn’t think we would be able to after you and Oh-chan got into that ridiculous debate about those kitchen ware.”

“Yeah…” Jun said chuckling as he knelt down beside Nino. “Up with you now.”

“Can’t move,” Nino groaned as he actually tried to sit up but failed miserably. Jun smiled softly but worriedly and pecked his lips a few times before hooking his arms around him to help him up. NIno held onto his shoulders for dear life, hiding his face against his neck. He knew that this way it hurt the least but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. Yes, lying down on the floor hadn’t been his smartest move, but by the time his back had played up so badly neither the sofa nor the bed had been inside yet so a cushion on the floor had been the only surface that was available. 

“I swear you are lighter than some of the boxes I had to carry today,” Jun mumbled with a frown. 

“Sorry for that,” Nino mumbled sarcastically as Jun put him down on the sofa, a heat pad on the back and a bottle of water in one hand.

“I will go look for your pain killers. Lucky for you, I labelled the medicine box myself.”

Nino smiled as he nodded. “Life-saver.”

“And don’t you know it. If we ever move again we’ll hire a company.”

“But that will cost money.”

“I don’t care. We earn more than enough.”

Nino wanted to argue but he knew Jun was right. He sighed as he drank the water, staring in front of him. The TV was already on a small cupboard but it was still protected by a soft cloth put around it. 

“Hey Jun?”

“Yes?”

“Can you hook up the TV?”

“You are not going to game today,” Jun said with a glare as he offered him the medicine and Nino took them without even checking them over. Jun would have already done that. If it was Ohno he would have to make sure beforehand that he got the right pills. 

“No, I won’t. But I want to spend the first night here cuddled up with you and Oh-chan, eat take out, get drunk… Or not, don’t glare at me. And watch silly romantic movies, please?”

“I’m not sure if you are delirious or honest,” Jun said a bit unsteady. Nino shrugged with a smile. 

“I’m not.” Jun looked at him for a few more moments, before sighing with a small smile. 

“I suppose I can do that,” he mumbled in the end. 

Nino grinned as he relaxed back, waiting until Ohno was back. Tonight they would just spend relaxed doing their favourite things, he thought with a grin.


	25. Jumpers (OT5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jumpers  
> Pairing: OT5  
> Warning: None  
> Prompt: Christmas

Nino stared at the silly Christmas jumper Aiba was wearing the lower body of a reindeer, then up to the hood that made the antlers and down again. He shook his head with an amused smile. 

“Merry Christmas,” Aiba cried out as he tugged at his arms to bring him in. “It’s cold out so come in and don’t let all the heat escape,” Aiba mumbled. 

Nino laughed softly. “I’m coming. I’m coming. And what are you wearing by the way?”

“I told you all to come in Christmas jumpers,” Aiba said with a frown. “You didn’t?”

Nino did, of course, but he didn’t go out to look for the most hideous he could find. 

“I did, I did,” Nino said as he shrugged out of his thick coat and took off his scarf. “Are the others here yet?”

“Only Sho-chan. Leader called to tell us that there is no cab he could reach and that he will have to come with public transportation. As Jun-kun was here to put the duck into the oven - he doesn’t trust me to prepare our meal, that meanie - and heard that he told me to tell leader to stay put he would get him as soon as everything was ready and just needed to cook. So he went out about thirty minutes ago. He should be back soon. Traffic is just slow right?”

“Ah,” Nino nodded, blinking a bit at the information. “Traffic is a bit slow, yes,” he allowed then and took off his boots to step into the living room. “Hey, Sho-chan.”

“Hello,” Sho said with a small grin. He also was wearing a silly jumper with Santa in the front (and a real bell at the top of the Santa’s head).

“I brought beer,” Nino grinned as he rattled his bag. Sho nodded with a small, almost relieved smile and Nino followed Aiba to put it in the fridge. He checked on the oven to make sure that the duck won’t burn (because he was confident that Jun would kill him for not checking on the food and not the other two).

He fell on the sofa beside Sho, poking at the newspaper the older man read while waiting for the others. 

“No work, Sho-chan. We agreed.”

“I like being up to date,” Sho disagreed, but Nino was nothing if not persistent so with a sigh Sho put it down and stood to start some Christmas music, while Aiba was still running around making sure that all decorations were up. He had bought a little tree and decorated it in their colours, and it was lit up happily in a corner. 

It didn’t take long for Ohno and Jun to arrive - Ohno wearing a jumper that he probably had painted on himself if the strange Santa was any sign and Jun wearing a sweatshirt with Disney characters dressed up. Nino chuckled to himself. It was all over the top and silly that they did Christmas this year that way, but it had been Aiba’s birthday wish, and they had decided to make it come true. 

“Did you touch my food?”

“No,” Aiba promised, making Nino giggle at the small frown settling on Jun’s face. 

“I did make sure it won’t burn. Should be almost ready,” Nino said.

“Smells good at least,” Ohno moaned as he rubbed his rumbling stomach. “I haven’t had breakfast,” he said when Sho laughed at him. 

“Why?” Nino asked, and Ohno shrugged. 

“To have enough space for the tasty food Jun-kun makes,” he said with a grin. 

Jun rolled his eyes, but they were soft as they looked over their leader. “Then go set the table, Nino come on you can help me,” Jun said, and with a groan, Nino got up. 

“We are guests,” he complained when the rest went to prepare the table.

“You’re not just guests so get your butt moving,” Jun mumbled with a click of his tongue. And didn’t Nino know it? They really never were just guests at any of their homes. They were so much more.


End file.
